Crest of Hope, Crest of Light
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: The 3rd 'part' of my Crest of Romance series. The coupling is rather obvious. Not my best work in my oppinion!


Crest of Light, Crest of Hope  
  
Third book in my "series" of Crest romance stories. This is not literally a series, because if you read "Crest of Friendship, Crest of Love", and then this, this wouldn't work. I don't own Digimon! Um... Does anyone know how to say "enjoy" in Japanese?   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kari, TK and Patamon ran as fast as they could, trying to keep as far ahead of Piedmon as possible. They were the only ones left, everyone else, including Angewomon, had been turned into keychains. (Chibi mega kawaii keychains I might add. ^_^)  
  
Running through the door that presented itself, they slammed it shut behind them and turned to find they were on a balcony.  
  
"There's no where to run!" Kari cried.  
  
TK walked over near the edge and investigated a basket sitting there. He pulled off the lid and a rope snaked up into the sky.  
  
"Mom said never to take candy or rope from strangers." TK said, but they started climbing anyway.  
  
When Piedmon burst through the door, Patamon Digivolved to Angemon, but Champion against Mega isn't very fair play. Piedmon swatted at Angemon and he fell down to the ground far below.  
  
TK and Kari were soon thrown down too, but Angemon caught them and flew them to the ground before dedigivolving back to Patamon. For the first time TK looked at the keychain Sora had thrown him. It was Angewomon.  
  
They ran, and ran, and ran until finding a deep cave to hide in.  
  
Wandering as far back as they could go, and noticed a glimmering light. Following it, they saw a stone shelf with two round eggs on it.  
  
"TK! They have the crests of Hope and Light on them!" Kari said. The light from the two eggs, as well as their crests, flared brightly.  
  
The Angewomon keychain in Kari's hand was suddenly Gatomon again. She and Patamon were both glowing.  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to.... Angemon!"  
  
"Angemon!"  
"Gatomon!"  
"DNA Digivolve to... Halodramon!"  
  
Halodramon was a huge angel with Gatomon's ears, tail and gloves and Angemon's wings and helmet. Looking at it made Kari feel funny.  
  
"I feel, fuzzy..." she said.  
  
"Me too." TK agreed.  
  
Suddenly the two of them were floating in the air. They began to grow, not only bigger but older. When they reached the age of twelve, wings grew from their backs. Kari's clothes changed into a pink tanktop and a lighter pink ankle-length skirt. She was barefoot. TK's clothes also changed, to wearing dark blue pants and a lighter blue shirt. He was also barefoot. Kari's hair grew longer, as did TK's. Their crest symbols, in their respective colors, appeared on their foreheads. The transformation complete, they floated to the floor.  
  
"We're... Digimon." Kari said in wonder.  
  
TK giggled. "We Digivolved!"  
  
Halodramon looked at them. "Charitymon and Compassionmon, the legendary healers." it said in Angemon's voise.  
  
"Both Mega levels." added Gatomon's.  
  
This said the three Digimon left to find Piedmon. He wasn't too far away.  
  
"Can we take him?" asked Charitymon, formorly known as TK.  
  
"You bet!" said Compassionmon, also known as Kari.  
  
"Golden Noose!" The two best friends joined hands and then let go and flew in a circle around Piedmon, joining hands again on the other side. A gold rope wrapped itself around him and lifted him in the air.  
  
"Clowns weren't made to fly. What say we put him back on the ground where he belongs?" chuckled Halodramon. "Angel's Wings!" Thousands of little razor sharp wings flew out and cut and scratched him all over.  
  
"Kisses of Hope and Light!" Another joint attack, Charitymon and Compassionmon joined hands and spun around each other, their lips meeting briefly at the end. Piedmon screamed one final time, and was gone. No longer needed, Charitymon and Compassionmon turned back into regular eight-year-olds TK and Kari, but Halodramon caught them before they fell very far.  
  
The keychains restored, everyone assumed it was Halodramon alone that had defeated Piedmon. TK and Kari grinned at each other, they had a secret.  
  
~Four Years Later~  
  
"TK! Kari! I found something!"  
  
Following the sound of Cody's voice they came across two DigiEggs, eggs that they'd seen before. Once again they smiled at each other, their secret was still safe.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Arrrggggg!!!!!!!!! That didn't turn out the way I'd wanted it to! Oh well, it was a nice friendship ficcy, and they did kiss. Maybe I'll go work on "Crest of Sincerity, Crest of Courage" now. Yes, I am a Michi fan! ^_~ Ja ne!  
  
~Daikari? Are you MAD? I support Takari/Hikeru~  
~As Digimon fans, we should want the best for them. Proud supporter of Sorato and Michi~  
~Davis+Yolei=divorse. Kenlei 4-ever~  
^  
l  
l  
Banner thingys 


End file.
